Sailor who?
by inufluffy18
Summary: The moment the word 'senshi' left her lips the girls all put up their guards... Everything had been great. There hadn't been any new enemies of late, and their time was just devoted to hanging out and studying. Why did they think it would stay that way?
1. Chapter 1: A handsome prince

A gentle wind blew through the city, unnoticed by most as it was just a feathery touch against their skin. Wind like that had never meant anything to anyone rather than to be just a refreshing breeze on a hot day. It would mean so much more than that for the people who had just gotten a little bit closer to the scene of the event unfolding just outside the city's boundaries however.

A harsh wind tore through the deserted field almost like an angry hurricane, bent on destroying anything in its path, and people fled in fear that it was just that, not wanting to get caught in the storm. The only ones who witnessed what happened next were ones involved themselves, and a single animal which watched with intelligent, and impatient eyes.

Everyone else was ignorant to the affair. Including the small group of young women who were sitting in a small cafe, laughing to themselves as they chatted about the day's events. "You should have seen her face!" one of the blonde's laughed uncontrollably, holding her sides in pain.

The blunette of the group frowned, biting her bottom lip as a blush began to rise on her already pink cheeks. "I was just surprised," she insisted, shaking her head as the group burst into another round of laughter.

"It's ok Ami-chan," the tallest of the group chuckled, patting her friend's back roughly, getting a soft 'Oof' in response. She lightly brushed a stray brown hair from her face, having left it down for once, a decision she soon regretted when the wind had blown it across her face.

Ami smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you Mako-chan."

"Sorry Ami-chan," the blonde who had started the commotion hung her head, disguising the soft chuckle that escaped her lips as she got it out of her system.

"Sorry," the two remaining members of the group apologized in unison. A girl with long raven hair and calculating eyes of violet, and a second blonde who resembled their other friend so greatly that anyone would guess they were related. They even shared the same blue eyes.

Ami shook her head lightly. "It's fine Minako-chan," she smiled, though on the inside she was still pouting that little bit that they'd all laughed when all she'd done was simply act a little scared of a bug that had come falling on her from nowhere.

Minako smiled, glad to be forgiven, and soon turned her attention back to spreading news to the group. "Did you hear? Artemis said there's supposed to be a big storm tonight," she told them, a frown replacing her smile.

The second blonde of the group flinched, the odango shaped buns in her hair trembling with the rest of her body. "A storm? Like, with thunder and lightning?" she shook her head quickly, not liking the sound of that at all.

"You're such a scaredy cat Usagi-chan," the violet eyed female sitting beside her tsked, rolling her eyes. The idea of the storm intrigued her though. She hadn't heard anything about it, and she always kept a close watch on the weather.

"I can't help if I'm not as brave as you Rei-chan," Usagi pouted, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, before blowing out the air.

Rei just shrugged, a small smirk on her face at the blonde's comment. "I won't deny that," she chuckled teasingly, a snobbish expression on her face, which only ended up in her getting a fry hurled at her head.

"Ha! Take that!" Usagi pumped her fist into the air triumphantly, a huge grin on her face. She knew she should expect an attack in return, but for this moment she was just going to bask in the fact that she had managed to get a hit in on the other girl. Usually Rei would just catch the object she'd thrown and toss it back at her... and she never missed.

This time however, Rei's attention had been drawn outside the cafe the moment before Usagi had thrown the fry, and it was only the moment it had come into contact with her head, when she snapped her attention back to the group. She hadn't known what it was, but something had pulled her attention away, but the feeling passed as soon as it came.

The only thing she had really noticed was that a girl had been pulling down her already way too short skirt as the wind blew it up, and she'd wanted to go out there and give the guys who'd snickered and whistled at her a piece of her mind.

"Hmm, is something wrong Rei-chan?" Makoto noticed their friend's unusual distracted air. It wasn't like Rei to not even react to Usagi's childishness, usually she would be the first to tell her off or punish her.

Rei shook her head slowly, her raven hair falling over her shoulders. "It's fine, I'm just a little tired I guess," she answered, before promptly thumping the blonde at her side on the head with the back of her fist.

"Maybe you should go home and rest?" Ami offered, looking up from the book she was reading in order to drone out Minako's still soft chuckling. They all knew Rei had been spending a lot of extra time taking care of the shrine lately while her grandpa was sick, and it didn't help when they had exams coming up soon.

Minako pressed a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment about Ami's offer. Usually as soon as Rei got home her grandpa would find some kind of weird job for her to do. "Or you could come to my house? We could have a sleepover! A girl's night!" she offered excitedly, glancing between all of the girls.

Rei wondered how having a sleepover was going to help her rest, but it had been a while since they'd all gotten together like that, so she couldn't refuse. "I'm up for it," she nodded.

"Me too!" Usagi chimed in, sharing her fellow blonde's excitement.

"Why not?" Ami shrugged, smiling lightly.

"Then it's settled," Makoto finished, grinning. "Party at Minako's!" she cheered and was joined quickly by the two blondes.

Ami closed her book, cocking her head to the side lightly. "And your parents? They won't mind?" she questioned, playing her part as the most responsible of the group well. It wasn't like a group of teenage girls could suddenly turn up out of the blue like that.

The girl's cheers quietened and they all looked to Minako in confirmation to the question. The blonde grinned and gave them the victory sign. "They're out of town," she raised her head in triumph. "It's all good!"

"Then I'll bring snacks," Makoto offered, already planning a short list of foods each of her friends liked in her mind. When it came to food, she knew all of their preferences, and she was proud of it. It wasn't easy to figure out what Usagi would want though. Anything edible.

Usagi cheered. "Mako-chan always makes the best food," she nodded, her mouth already watering at the thought of the brunette's marvellous culinary skills. "Ooh! Can Mamo-chan come too?" she quickly added. The night would be absolutely perfect if her good-looking boyfriend and future husband could join them.

Rei frowned, shaking her head. "Girl's night Usagi baka," she sighed.

The blonde blinked, opened her mouth to respond, shut it, and then just settled on sticking her tongue out at the other girl. "I knew that," she mumbled a moment later. "I bet Artemis gets to stay..." she added quietly in an almost whisper.

"He's a cat, that's different," Minako answered, having caught the gist of her comment. "Besides, if Luna comes along I'm sure we won't see much of him anyway," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, only getting a blank, confused look from Usagi.

"Eh?"

Ami sighed when no one else seemed to understand what Minako was talking about. The blonde probably only knew because Artemis had told her himself. "It's spring," was her only answer. "You can find out the rest for yourselves."

Usagi was the only one who still had no idea what she was talking about after that. "Anyway!" she changed the topic quickly, not liking that she was the only one still in the dark. "I should go get ready then," she smiled, having noticed the time.

She needed to go quick if she wanted to get home and ask for permission to spend the night at Minako's. Her papa had promised to take her mama out for dinner that night. It had been a while since they'd spent a romantic night out together, and Usagi was probably more excited about it then the both of them. "See you guys later?"

The group of girls nodded in almost unison, and Usagi gave one final wave before taking off.

00000

No more than an hour or so later, all of the girls found themselves sitting in Minako's living room, staring at the TV screen as they talked. They were watching some musical that none of them had ever heard of, but it had seemed interesting enough when Minako has flicked it on to the station.

True to what Minako had suggested earlier that day, Luna and Artemis had disappeared moments after Usagi had arrived with her guardian.

"Here you go guys," Makoto spoke in a cheery tone as she carried a couple of platters filled with an array of sweets and other snack foods from the kitchen.

The trays had barely touched the table when the two blondes had pounced on them, quickly giving their thanks before digging in. "Hey, hey! Save some for us," Rei scowled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry," the brunette whispered, winking quickly. "I saved some for us," she laughed lightly, returning to the kitchen before coming back with another platter in hand. "Dig in," she nodded to Rei and Ami, before looking back to the TV. "Did I miss anything?"

Ami shook her head, taking a small bite of a heart shaped cookie she had picked up first. Not that any of the girls really had any idea what the musical was about in the first place. From what they could tell, it seemed to be a tragedy of lovers. "They decided to run away together," she answered, having pulled together the basic plot inside her mind.

"Hmm," Makoto murmured, resting her chin in her hands as she stared at the screen, not having much luck with the story herself. "This is kind of depressing. And I'm not talking about the tragedy part," she added quickly, voicing her point. "I mean, here we are, five gorgeous girls who save the world on a regular basis, and the only one who has a boyfriend is Usagi-chan?" she sighed.

Minako chuckled. "Yeah, where's my handsome knight in shining armour on his white horse, here to whisk me away to a magical kingdom?" she acted the scene out herself, a dramatic expression on her face. "I mean, I sure don't need a man in my life... but it would be nice," she smiled, a wistful tone to her voice.

Barely a second later the doorbell rang, and every one of the girls quickly glanced toward the doorway. They were all still, looking between themselves. "Maybe your prince had finally come!" Usagi mock bowed to her fellow blonde, and Minako felt a blush rise onto her cheeks.

"Baka! Like that would really happen," she shook her head quickly. There was a small voice in her mind wondering, 'what if?' however. It wouldn't be that strange, right? Not too long ago it would have seemed crazy that in a past life they had all been princess, and warriors, and now they could transform into super evil fighting magical girls. Who knew? Anything could happen, right?

Almost cautiously, the blonde slowly turned the handle to her door, wishing for the first time that her front door had a built in peep-hole like most houses had. "Hello?" she spoke, before seeing that it wasn't a handsome prince there to greet her, but rather a group of young girls. A _large_ group of young girls, who couldn't have been older than twelve. "Can I help you?" she asked, counting them off in her head as the other girls quickly peeked over her shoulder to see who had arrived. They were about as dumbfounded as Minako at the arrival of ten girls at her doorstep, all wearing cloaks none the less that kept everything but their basic feature hidden.

"You are Minako Aino, correct?" the lead girl spoke, from what they could see her blonde hair was tied back, save for the bangs that covered her forehead as she scrutinized Minako with her intelligent blue eyes. "And these," her eyes glanced behind the older blonde to the rest of the girls. "Would be your fellow senshi?"

The moment the word 'senshi' left her lips the girls all put up their guards, even if they didn't seem like it, or know anything about the girls who had shown up. They had no way of knowing if they were dealing with enemies... lots of little enemies, or allies. "Who are you?"

The young girl looked taken aback, before she quickly composed herself. "Forgive me. Where are my manners," she shook her head quickly, seeming to silently scold herself. "I am known as Sailor Aphrodite," the girl introduced herself, letting the hood of her cloak fall back so that they could see the tiara that had a gem in the shape of a symbol that none of the girls could name on her head. It seemed to resemble some kind of decorated heart, but on the other hand it didn't seem so. She also loosened the cloak's tie ever so slightly so that the rest of her sailor fuku was exposed, showing it was almost identical to the one Sailor Venus wore. The only real difference was the broach that sat on the bow resting on her chest. It had the same symbol that was on her tiara.

"May we come in?" Sailor Aphrodite smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Since everyone else is

None of the girls knew how to respond to the new arrival's question. Their first thought was to let the young girls inside, out of the cold and away from the merciless wind and rain that had come to greet them just as suddenly as the children. It seemed like the kindest action to take, but how could they be sure that the moment they were invited inside, the children wouldn't turn on them? They may have looked young, but age couldn't be attributed to power. They had seen enough of Chibiusa in battle to know that.

It was that thought that made them hesitant to let the children come any closer to them then they all ready were, even if small thoughts of guilt were playing in the back of their minds for letting such young girls brave the weather outside the shelter of the house. As much as it made them flinch to see the girls stand just out of reach of the hunting rain, they had to make sure that they were safe before they made any rash decisions. They had learned that the hard way.

That was the plan they were going by. However, that was before the smallest of the group, from what they could see, gave a rather loud, yet sweet sounding sneeze, before she sniffled and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. It made the senshi feel even further guilt, but still they did not budge. Not until one of the other girls moved to her side and very caringly placed an arm over her shoulder in an attempt to keep her warm.

Minako bit her bottom as she quickly glanced behind her at her friends, not sure what she should do. It was clear to see that they were all having the same idea in their minds by the warm looks each girl was giving, and if it turned out they had made the wrong decision, well, they could deal with the consequences later.

"You must be freezing," the blonde commented as she shook her head and stood aside so that the girls could pass her. "Come on in, there's sweets in the living room. Rei-chan, could you help me bring them some blankets?" Minako took charge as the girls hesitantly filed into the warmth of the house, obvious relief on some of their faces, while others kept a blank mask.

Rei blinked, having been trying to judge the girls by their mannerisms, before nodding her head quickly. "Sure," she answered, following the blonde down the hall while the other senshi trailed after the young girls to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

They couldn't help but smile as a couple of the girls dove for the sweets Makoto had baked in an almost mirror image to how Usagi and Minako had reacted earlier. The rest of them had just been content to take a seat on the carpeted floor to watch the musical that they had left on. Two of them, however, seemed happy to just stand against the wall and watch the other girls, seeming almost like guards. None of them had noticed that the girl who had introduced herself as Sailor Aphrodite wasn't present.

Down the hall Minako stood on a chair, reaching into one of the closets to grab a large pile of blankets to hand to Rei, who was busy trying to not notice the fact that she was clearly able to see the other's pink underwear beneath her skirt. "Got 'em?" she asked her raven haired companion before releasing the sheets into her hands.

Rei nodded, her blush unseen to Minako as she hid behind the pile, and was about to respond when a voice startled her. "May I help?" She managed to peek behind the sheets just enough to see the small blonde haired girl who had been the only one to introduce herself to the group standing there, looking genuinely like she wanted to lend a hand.

She'd surprised the young women however, and though Rei had managed to calm herself quick enough, Minako had panicked at the sound of the voice, and ended up tumbling off the chair she had been positioned on, right into the miko who had dropped all of the blankets in a shower, and was now trapped under the blonde's weight.

"Oww," the older blonde rubbed her head quickly, even if she hadn't injured it in any way, before a soft groan alerted her to what had cushioned her fall. "Uwah! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she quickly jumped off of the girl whose violet eyes were glaring at her at that moment.

"Are you ok?" Sailor Aphrodite asked softly, reaching down to pick up a blanket that Rei had dropped and added it to the pile she already had slung over her arm. She hadn't meant to scare them, true enough to her offer, she had only figured at the very least she should help out there, in exchange for them being offered safe passage into the home.

Rei stood up slowly, straightening out her skirt, before she nodded in affirmation. "I'll take that if you want," she offered, holding her hand out to reobtain the blankets.

The young girl shook her head, taking a small step back. "Please, allow me to do something to help you," she answered with pleading eyes, causing Rei to flinch and simply nod her head. Who would have thought that simple puppy dog eyes was enough to bring her down?

When they returned to the living room, they were met with by an uncomfortable looking Ami who was watching over a small group of girls while Usagi and Makoto panicked as they tried to calm a hysterical child, who was crying because she had tripped and bumped her knee. They quickly recognised her as the small one who had sneezed when they were standing outside.

The hood of her cloak had fallen back to reveal she was another blonde child. Her short hair was tied up in two short pigtails which trembled as she cried. Her head was bent and her eyes closed, so her tiara and eye color were hidden from them at that moment.

"Shh, shh. It's ok," one of the other children tried to console her, lightly petting her head as she pulled her into a half-hug. Obviously the smallest child was the one who needed the most taking care of, as none of them seemed to act like this was a rare occurrence. Yet each of them looked worried for her.

With one last sniffle the young girl finally stopped her wails, and instead buried her face into the shoulder of the girl who was looking after her. Her hood had fallen back as well in the process of caring for her friend, and they could see she had long, well kept dark hair.

Sailor Aphrodite dropped the sheets she had been holding and quickly made her way to the other's side, kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright now?" she smiled gently, lightly reaching out to place a hand on her fellow blonde's arm.

The little girl nodded and swiftly wiped at her eyes to destroy the evidence that she had been crying. "Uh huh. I'm sorry," she spoke in a voice that was so sweet that it just made the older girls want to melt, as she looked at them apologetically with her bright blue eyes.

"Don't be," the first blonde smiled, reassuring her. It was obvious she cared for this other girl very much, and they could see it was the same for the others. It made the senshi wonder if she was someone special.

Usagi smiled, being the first one to speak after that. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she told the child warmly and the other senshi followed. They really didn't need to deal with a hysterical child right now.

The little girl nodded, seeming to respond more to Usagi's words then anyone else. "Thank you," she raised her head, her tiara finally coming into view. Like Sailor Aphrodite's, it was a familiar shape, seeming to resemble a decorated crescent moon, yet at the same time it didn't seem to be. "I'm Sailor Selene. It's a pleasure to meet you Usagi Tsukino," she introduced herself, her expression one of pure joy as she spoke the older blonde's name.

Usagi on the other hand, was a little shocked, as were the other girls. They had no idea how this child had come to know Usagi's name, and they were reminded that they had also identified Minako. It made them wonder if the other's were also known to these mysterious children. "I-it's nice to meet you too," Usagi responded after a moment of collecting her thoughts.

Rei had been watching each little moment the children had made, yet she had seen nothing out of the ordinary and it did nothing to quench her curiosity. "Who are you?" she mirrored Minako's earlier question perfectly.

The girl's looked between themselves, as if deciding how much information they should share, before one girl stepped forward. She had been one of the two standing against the wall, watching over the other children with care. Rei was just able to make out her cautious violet eyes, that studied the older female as if she were judging whether or not she was a threat.

"We, Rei Hino, are not yet able to divulge that information. Not whilst you are the only ones present," the girl answered, and the use of her name caused Rei to stiffen slightly. This sentence only helped to confuse the senshi however, and they wondered who else was supposed to be there, and what the girl had meant by that.

"However," she continued. "I may introduce myself. I am Sailor Ares," the child explained, letting her hood fall back to reveal her long raven hair that was tied together by a ribbon near the ends of her hair, which fell over her left breast... if she had any. She waved a hand from beneath her cloak so that they caught sight of a fuku identical to Mars' though the symbol on the broach mirrored that of her tiara. It was again one that seemed to be a decorated flame, as well as not.

The senshi were beginning to see some sort of pattern arising here, though it only begun to confuse them, piling further questions onto their already large lists.

One of the meeker looking girls who had shoved a cookie into her mouth just as Sailor Ares finished her introduction, glanced up quickly. "Are we sure we should be telling them this?" she questioned, not sure how she felt about the whole thing.

"Take it up with Aphrodite if you have a problem, she was the first to introduce herself," Sailor Ares rolled her eyes, used to her constant questioning and unsureness. Though it didn't mean that it had stopped annoying her.

The girl who had asked the question shook her head quickly, regretting speaking up in the first place. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's not like I have a problem. I was just wondering..." she began to babble as she tried unsuccessfully to get the attention away from herself.

"And who are you?" Makoto cut into the babble, stopping her before she just begun to speak gibberish. Nervous blue eyes stared into her own green ones, and she couldn't help but think how cute the girl looked. Like a puppy meeting new people. Though another thing she noticed was how much the girl before her resembled one of her other friends. When she didn't get a response, she stepped back, not wanting to scare her any further.

Nudging Ami in the side lightly, she jerked her chin in the direction of the child, urging her to try and speak to her instead. Now she was beginning to see what the pattern they had each noticed truly was, and if she were right, then Ami was the only one who was going to receive a response. She snuck a glance at her friends, and noticed that they had begun to get the same idea as her.

Nervous and not really sure what was expected of her, Ami took a cautious step forward. Though she had never been particularly bad when it came to children, she still didn't have much experience with anyone other than Chibiusa and Hotaru. Both being the slightest bit wiser than many other children. "Hello," she spoke softly, not wanting to startle the little girl.

Lifting her head slightly, the child studied Ami quickly, while everyone else in the room watched in order to see what her reaction would be. The other young girls al knew she was the shyest of the group, and they weren't even sure she would respond. "H-hello," she spoke timidly as she played with her fingers.

Ami smiled, glad to have gotten a reply. "What's your name?" she spoke in a gentle voice, not making her tone any louder than the child she was addressing, so that she would appear as a friend, and not a threat.

The girl gulped, before whispering softly. "I-i'm Sailor Hermes, Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she answered in the same soft voice.

It had all begun to fit together in Ami's mind from the moment Makoto had pushed her forward, but the girl's answer to her question only helped to confirm her thoughts. She wanted to share her theory with the others, but she would wait until they were able to find privacy away from the children.

"I-is something wrong," Sailor Hermes spoke in a fearful tone when she didn't receive a reply to her introduction, scared she had said something wrong.

Panicked and realising she had made a mistake by not responding to the girl, Ami opened her mouth to speak, when the girl received a fist to the back of her head, causing her hood to fall back and reveal her shoulder length blue hair that curled at the ends. "Ah! What was that for?" she gave the little cry as her hands came up to cradle her head, spinning around to see who her attacker had been.

It was one of the other girls, who had completely discarded her cloak in the process, revealing her short, pixie cut, brown hair, as well as her fuku that mirrored Sailor Jupiter's, save for the decorated lightning bolt that sat snugly on the bow over her chest. "You can't always be so panicky! Man up!" the girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood to her full height. It was easy to see she was one of the tallest in the group.

Sailor Hermes pouted, her eyes threatening tears as she looked up at the other. "You're so mean! Why would I wanna man up if I'm a girl?" she countered quickly.

The brunette just shook her head and pretty much ignored her after that. Instead she turned to Makoto, a grin on her face. "Makoto Kino right?" she pointed a slender finger at the older brunette, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "Since everyone else has been introducing themselves, I might as well right? Sailor Zeus at your... well I'm here anyway," she mock bowed quickly.

It was that moment that Ami's same theory clicked in each of the senshi's minds, and they swiftly glanced between themselves to see everyone had the same thought. "And the others? Who are you?" Makoto spoke directly to Sailor Zeus, knowing she woud be the one most likely to work with her.

The small brunette took a second to realise what Makoto was talking about, but she soon turned around to glance at the girls who had yet to introduce themselves, and stayed hidden beneath their cloaks. "Ehh... well..." she started, glancing at Sailor Aphrodite, who the young women soon realised must act as their leader. The blonde girl shook her head, and Sailor Zeus just shrugged in response. "Sorry boss, not much I can tell ya myself," she answered, even if they had known the response she was going to give.

If their assumptions were correct, they would never get a response from the hidden children themselves. They needed help.

It was almost funny though, how Usagi was the only one to really notice that there were five girls that were still unknown to them, not four as they expected.


	3. Chapter 3: The last piece

A knock at the door startled the entire room, and with so many new arrivals, it wasn't like there was much space to get startled anymore. "Zeus! You stepped on my foot!" Aphrodite growled as she glared up at the other girl. "Watch where you're going."

Sailor Zeus just grinned in response, her eyes glinting in challenge, though the room could also see she didn't want to face the smaller girl. "It was an accident, get over it," she waved her hand dismissively, moving to sit on the other side of the room beside Hermes; who didn't look to happy about her presence either.

When she was sure the girl's were finished with their short argument, Minako stood and moved to answer the front door. Glancing back towards the living room, she was especially glad her parents weren't home. How would she explain the arrival of ten little girls to them? Especially when they looked so much like her and her friends. Ugh, she could just imagine the conversation.

"Hello?" she peeked out of the door as she opened it a crack, really hoping it was the people she was expecting, and not another surprise guest.

"Hello Mina-chan," Michiru greeted. She was wearing a raincoat, as were the others, and Minako almost regretted asking them to join her. It was still raining hard and the small group had obviously been caught in the storm. She was holding Hotaru's hand, and Minako was surprised to notice that the young girl wasn't wet at all.

She smiled, stepping aside for them to pass her. "Come in. It's good to see you all," she greeted. When the four of them were inside she couldn't help but comment. "Hotaru-chan, you've grown."

"Yes, luckily for us it was the normal way this time," Setsuna chuckled. Not since the problem with Galaxia had Hotaru's body grown any further at such an advanced rate.

Haruka nodded in agreement, before taking a step forward and looking around the hall. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, just something out of the normal. "So what did you call us for?" she asked, not able to spot anything strange. "You were pretty vague during your call."

Minako's chuckle mirrored the nervousness she felt inside, and she motioned for the other's to follow her to the living room. "We're not really sure what's going on either. Just... don't be surprised," she tried to explain it in a way that didn't sound threatening, just strange.

"They're here aren't they?" Hotaru spoke up, causing the four of them to look at her in surprise right before they were able to see into the living room.

"Who?" Haruka glanced down at the girl, a light hand on her shoulder.

Hotaru shrugged. "I'm not sure Haruka-papa. I just know someone was supposed to arrive," she answered, before moving from her parents and walking in front of them. "I was right... but there's so many of them," she commented as she peeked into the next room.

"Oh, hello Hotaru-chan," they could hear Ami greet her, and they soon followed.

Michiru blinked, not sure she was actually seeing what was before her. "Who are all these children?" she asked, looking between them in surprise.

Setsuna's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched them closely. Something was bothering her about these girls, but she didn't dare voice her knowledge in front of them. She would wait until they could be alone, as all the other girls had already planned.

"We were hoping you could help us with that," Rei sighed, moving from her seat on the sofa to stand beside one of the girls, before she motioned for her friends to follow.

The others looked between themselves quickly, before moving beside their own little girl. "Does anything seem unusual to you?" Rei asked from her spot beside a blank faced Sailor Ares.

"She looks like you, your little sister?" Haruka joked, but they all knew that Rei was an only child, and it was hard to ignore the child's fuku that was a mirror image of Mars'. Looking between the group quickly, it wasn't long before the new arrivals noticed a similar event between the original senshi and their child partners.

"So how can we help?" Michiru reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, her eyes travelling over the group, trying to make sense of the situation.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Hotaru had moved forward, approaching one of the girls whose face was still hidden. She was sitting besides the coffee table that held the sweets, nibbling on a cookie and not paying much attention to the group. Kneeling in front of the girl, Hotaru held out a hand to her, not making any other movement.

The girl looked up and watched Hotaru for a few moments with her calm violet eyes, before finishing off her cookie. The senshi of Saturn didn't move the whole time the girl went about her buisness, and just calmly waited, everyone else in the room staring intently at the pair, waiting for something to happen.

"I suppose I do not need to introduce myself," the younger girl commented, breaking the silence.

Hotaru shook her head. "Though I'm sure my friends would like to meet you," she smiled as the girl took her hand and they both stood.

The girl blew out a breath, before nodding slowly. "As you wish," she turned her head slightly so that she was no longer glancing up at Hotaru, but taking in the entire group. "I am Sailor Hades," she spoke softly, but her voice carried to each of them as if she had spoken right beside them.

It was at that moment that the situation clicked with the remaining outer senshi, and they glanced between themselves to notice that their companions had realised the same thing. It was an easy enough pattern to see.

Setsuna was the next one to step forward and make her way toward one of the girls. Even though three of them still had cloaked faces, she just seemed to know which girl she was supposed to approach . "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm-"

"Setsuna Meioh," the girl lifted her head so that she was staring into the older woman's eyes, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. She pulled back her hood to reveal calm, intelligent red eyes and short, deep green hair. If the senshi hadn't known any better they would have guessed that the young girl was the senshi of time's daughter. (They all knew how old she really was by now). "Sailor Chronus," the girl nodded her head, not shifting her gaze in the process.

"It makes sense that time does not flow accurately around you," Setsuna commented, only earning confused glances from the others who had no idea what she was talking about. They didn't dare question her though, in fear of a lengthy explanation that none of them could really be bothered listening to; or be able to understand.

Instead they turned to face Michiru and Haruka expectedly, waiting to watch them greet their own children. Instead of the remaining senshi moving to become acquainted with their 'partners' as they had begun to think of them, the two remaining cloaked figures went up to greet them; the taller one dragging the other behind her as she practically ran to introduce herself.

Pulling back her hood to reveal she was another blonde child (though her hair was slightly darker in color than the other girls), the girl's hair trailed magnificently down her back, reaching well below her knees; yet never coming into contact with the ground. As expect her fuku was in mirror with Sailor Uranus'.

She had a cheery expression on her face, but soon lost it as confusion glinted in her dark blue eyes.  
>"Wait! I thought Haruka Tenoh was supposed to be a woman. This is a man!" she bit her bottom lip, tilting her head slightly as she took in Haruka's 'male-ish' appearance. With her plain button up shirt, dark pants and dress blazer that had been hidden beneath her rain coat, Haruka looked every part of the role she liked to play as a man. Beside her Michiru chuckled at the girl's reaction.<p>

The final cloaked girl pulled at her companion's sleeve, shaking her head. "She is a woman, just in disguise," she explained, though Michiru had noticed that the child had not once looked in Haruka's direction, and she began to wonder how she had known.

"Oh, sorry then," the blonde shook her head, smiling. "It is nice to meet you, I am Sailor Ouranos," she bowed her head in greeting and apology. No one was surprised that she had been fooled by Haruka's appearance though; they all had been in the beginning.

While Ouranos stood there apologizing to Haruka, Michiru took the opportunity to greet the final child. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled lightly, as though not too intimidate the girl.

"Hello," the child nodded in response. "It is a pleasure to meet you too finally, Michiru Kaioh," she answered, the older woman instantly latching on to the word 'finally'. How long had they known about them? "I am known as Sailor Poseidon," she pulled the string of her cloak to reveal her aqua fuku that came as no surprise, calm and almost elegant looking eyes , and short, curled aqua hair that nicely framed her face.

None of the others had spoken while the introductions had been taking place, but now Rei finally broke the silence with a question. "Now could you tell us exactly who you are?" she glanced down at a bored looking Sailor Ares, who wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening around her.

Rei stared at the girl until she finally let out an annoyed sigh, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the older girl from the corner of her eye. "We can't do that until _everyone's_ here," she shook her head, and didn't say anything else after that.

"What do you mean?" Minako questioned the girl, but it was Aphrodite who answered her.

"She means that until all the partners have come together, we cannot tell you anything as of yet," she answered calmly, almost like she was a businesswoman speaking to a client.

Almost in unison, the original senshi all blinked in confusion, looking around the room to try and figure out exactly what was going on. It wasn't long before Usagi let out a short, loud gasp, pointing to the final girl she had noticed, but had not truly paid attention to. The one with the long dark hair.

She was sitting beside Selene with an arm wrapped around her shoulder after the younger girl had gotten a fright from Usagi's sudden outburst, and was trying to calm her down. "And you are?" Makoto spoke first, causing the girl to look up at her.

She only shook her head in response and went on with caring for the smallest child.

"Well that was a lot of help," Haruka commented, getting a soft, yet stern glare from Michiru and merely shrugging her shoulders in response.

"But you know, she really does look a great deal like someone we know, doesn't she?" Ami spoke softly, adding her thought and waiting for the others to catch on.

Setsuna nodded in response. "Now that you mention it she really does."

"They must be the final puzzle peace," Hotaru added, having spotted the resemblance right away.

It wasn't just the resemblance that gave away her character though. It was the bond and how much she seemed to care about the young girl beside her that gave her away also.

"Mamo-chan!" the light bulb clicked in Usagi's mind.

_AN: ((Though Hades is the equivalent of Pluto, and Chronus the equivalent of Saturn, because of the switch in powers between Saturn and Pluto it would be odd to have the 'god' of death paired with the guardian of time and vice versa. So please no comments about how I made a mistake and such.))_


End file.
